Maestro y Aprendiz
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Milo es un futuro rey quien sueña con conocer lo que hay tras los muros del castillo. Camus es su mentor… ¿qué tipo de cosas aprenderán tanto uno como otro? -contiene lemon-


**Nombre del fic: MAESTRO Y APRENDIZ**

**Autor: ****Aquarius no kari: **  
**Beta reader:**

**Razon:** Evento del club de fans MiloxCamus, 'Mil vidas contigo'.

**Dedicatorias: ****Ale-dono, Neomina, Lyn Lain, Geion, Kiri-chan, Fijitaka Piscis**

**Personajes. ****  
****Principales:** Camus, Milo,  
**Pareja principal:** CamusxMilo

**Tipo:** Romántica,

**Clasificación:** nc-17  
**Advertencias: Universo Alterno, lemon.**

**Estado:** Completo – One Shot  
**Última Actualización: **

**Comentarios adicionales: **

T.T… tenia ganas de hacer algo así desde hace un buen! Pero no me había salido, además… creo que no es lo que yo esperaba u.u… y como tengo ganas de hacer algo así como una secuela, por eso esto fue lo único que escribí; quizá si me anime a hacerlo, si me da tiempo, porque aún tengo dos fics más para el evento que me gustaría finalizar ... espero poder acabarlo para el miércoles a más tardar.  
Muchas gracias a quienes se interesen en leer esto. Un beso!

**Resumen:** Milo es un futuro rey quien sueña con conocer lo que hay tras los muros del castillo. Camus es su mentor… ¿qué tipo de cosas aprenderán tanto uno como otro?

Maestro y aprendiz [~MVC~] 1shot, lemon –NC 17-

**Maestro y aprendiz**

Escondido en las esquinas, entre las armaduras o simplemente envuelto tras el manto de la oscuridad del castillo, siempre había escuchado por labios de los sirvientes a otros, relatos acerca del pueblo, las cercanías del castillo y los lugares que abarcaban la magnanimidad del rey; incluso los que no le pertenecían a él…

Contemplar lo que podía desde una de las torres más altas del palacio, siempre habría en él, el hambre por conocer todo aquello que se estaba perdiendo….

-"Lamento que mis lecciones le aburran, majestad."- Escuchó una voz suave cerca de su oído. Volteó hacia un lado: un par de pupilas verde mar le observaban. Mantuvo el contacto, consiente que el otro, aunque intentara intimidarlo e imponer su autoridad, terminaría rendido ante el encanto de su propio mirar. Y no se equivocó en cuanto notó que un sonrojo apareció en aquellas mejillas albas, a la par que se incorporaba y caminaba de regreso al escritorio y la pizarra. Suspiró mientras observaba aquella espada y la forma en que el cabello amarrado y largo le pendía de un lado a otro mientras avanzaba.

Le encantaba observar el paisaje más allá de los muros del castillo, pero, mucho que aquél magistral cuadro que bien podría seducir a los artistas, la imagen de su mentor le hacia vibrar.

-"No me aburres, es sólo que…"- Intentó explicarse.

-"Quiere salir. Lo sé majestad."- Interrumpió el otro. El futuro rey exhaló de nuevo. Le gustaría que por una vez Camus le obedeciera en algo, como, por ejemplo, que lo llamara 'Milo'.

-"Podrías sacarme… aunque sea un momento…"

-"¿Y exponerme a que el rey me mande decapitar? No gracias."

-"¿A qué le temes?"

-"A morir no. ¿Y si el hacha del verdugo no está bien afilada? ¿Te imaginas la contrariedad que eso implicaría? No quiero andar por ahí con el cuello colgando por un lado…"- El de sangre real se cubrió la boca mientras una carcajada se liberaba de sus labios. Su mentor lo observó, fascinado con aquella expresión.

Para que Camus fuera una persona tan seria y recatada, comentarios como esos descolocaban al príncipe al grado de hacerlo enloquecer de amor… Si, de amor. Porque para los sirvientes y para los implicados no era un secreto que ellos dos se amaban…

-"Estas loco."- Dejó de reír para mirarlo a los ojos. –"… pero así me gustas…"- El mentor sonrió, apenado, enamorado. Bajó la vista y giró sobre sus talones para quedar de nuevo, de cara hacia los pergaminos y el tintero. Concentrarse con el futuro rey jugando a ser Romeo, no hacia fácil su tarea.

-"Continuemos con las lecciones, ¿Te parece?"- Si volteaba a verlo… si lo hacia… tal vez no se contendría. El príncipe se sabía amo de sus reacciones, así que se puso de pie y caminó a paso lento hacia él.

-"Explícame algo, Camus. ¿Por qué si somos de la misma edad, mi padre te ha puesto a mi cargo? ¿No eres demasiado joven para ser mi tutor?"- Bajó el tono de voz para que el del pelo color marino no se diera cuenta que estaba asechándolo. Él continuó removiendo papeles en el escritorio, aunque visiblemente nervioso. Tanto, que tiró con la mano la tinta del frasco. Hizo un movimiento para limpiarla, cuando el monarca apoyó la palma sobre el dorso de la suya. Camus no pudo evitar voltear hacia atrás con las pupilas titilantes al descubrir aquella mirada azulina brillante, colocada fijamente sobre la suya. Suspiró mientras sentía que el cuerpo dejaba de obedecer a la razón. No aguantó más las ganas. Se dio la vuelta, ávido de deseo, y se tiró a los brazos de rey. Porque lo era, aunque Milo no llevara encima de la cabeza aún su corona dorada, para Camus era el amo de todos y cada uno de sus sueños, suspiros, latidos… Su corazón se desvivía en confesarle al mundo entero que lo amaba, mientras el raciocinio abdicaba a ese sentimiento.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso demandante. El mentor apoyó los dedos en su nuca, entrecerrando los dedos sobre su piel y moviéndolos al ritmo de su boca. El rey le tomó la cintura, bajando las manos hasta su cadera y pegándola contra la suya. Lo escuchó jadear sin resistirse al contacto. Lo supo bajo su dominio. Lo abrazó contra su cuerpo, tomándole la pierna y enredándosela en su propia cadera mientras profundizaba el beso, introduciendo su lengua en aquella cavidad. Volvió a jadear, despegándose esta vez de la unión de sus labios tan sólo para ladear la cabeza y hacerle espacio para que le besara el cuello…

-"… Espera…"- Dijo entrecortadamente, apoyando las manos en su pecho para hacerse espacio. Milo creyó que de nuevo volvería a hacerse del rogar con sermones acerca de lo correcto y del deber de un monarca; sin embargo, para su sorpresa, le tomó la mano y lo dirigió hacia el sillón donde normalmente se sentaba a escuchar a su instructor. Lo empujó y lo obligó a sentarse, antes de proceder a hacer lo mismo en sus piernas y besarlo. Camus ya se había rendido a sus impulsos.

Con los labios recorrió la piel de su cuello que poco a poco fue despojando de ropa. La hizo a un lado con los dedos antes de retirarla completamente y dejar marcas de mordiscos y mimos labiales. Su mentor se dedicó a retirarle también los botines y a quitare a sí mismo el calzado, mientras se levantaba y lo besaba para quitarse por completo las ropas. Milo lo imitó. Ya desnudos retomaron su posición sin despegar sus labios el uno del otro, pero recorriendo sus cuerpos con caricias de las manos. El futuro rey bajó la boca, de su cuello hasta los botones del pecho, en cuanto Camus se reclinó hacia atrás. Con la mano le tomó el miembro y comenzó a jugar con él entre sus dedos para excitarlo. Él arqueó la espalda mientras sentía como el cosquilleo en su hombría se le extendía por el cuerpo. Abrió los labios, jadeante. Tuvo el impulso de besarlo, de ahogar sus sonidos placenteros en la cavidad del otro; pero la posición no se lo permitía. Escucharlo deleitarse con sus movimientos acrecentó en Milo las ganas de poseerlo, de penetrarlo, de hacerlo vibrar y que conociera lo que su padre llamaba 'el amor de un rey'; aunque él sabía que no necesitaba demostrárselo de esa única forma.

Inesperadamente Camus se movió entre sus brazos. Se levantó apoyando las manos en sus hombros, y sin decir nada más, ya parado, se apoyó en las blancas de piernas del rey mientras se iba para atrás y buscaba la forma de ponerse en posición listo para que el miembro del otro entrara en su cuerpo. El monarca adivinó sus movimientos, y conociendo que no estaba del todo listo, lo frenó con la mano.

-"Aún no."- Le dijo. Lo mantuvo de pie mientras se introducía el dedo en los labios, lo mojaba y luego lo introducía despacio por aquella estrecha salida. Camus gimió. Milo no quería lastimarlo, y sabía que si movía lento primero y lo acostumbraba a aquella muestra, en el acto real le sería más fácil. Continuando con su idea el mentor pareció a a gusto, incluso comenzó a moverse para otorgarse a sí mismo placer. Dilatado ya, el rey supo que estaba listo, así que lo tomó por la cadera, lo atrajo un poco hacia sí, esperó que el otro se acomodara y por fin percibió como su miembro se abría paso a través del orificio. Lo oyó gritar, cubriéndose la boca momentos después mientras frenaba sus movimientos; enseguida continuó empujándose de arriba para abajo, ayudado por Milo. Se movió, apretando al mismo tiempo los músculos para generar mayor fricción y placer en el rey. Se rindió un momento, apoyando la espalda en el pecho del otro, mientras este le besaba el cuello y la barbilla, al mismo tiempo que le daba placer con los dedos en el miembro.-"Te amo…"- Le dijo jadeante, apoyando las puntas de los dedos del pie en el suelo, para no frenar el movimiento. Camus hizo el brazo hacia atrás para apoyarse en el sillón y ayudarle, pero sus piernas ya no podían aguantar más el peso de su cuerpo después del rato. –"Levántate…"- Le ordenó, auxiliándole con los brazos. Sentir que se retiraba avivó sus ganas.

Milo se puso en pie también. Lo besó de nuevo, mordiéndole el labio y haciéndole suspirar. Sintió como sus miembros se rozaban, así que movió la cadera para pegarlos más. Abrazó a su mentor, dándole la vuelta entre sus brazos mientras le besaba el cuello y este respondía restregándosele al cuerpo y acariciándole con las manos. Le tomó la cadera mientras se agachaba suavemente para besarle la espalda. Camus se encorvó lentamente hasta que apoyó las manos en el asiento del sillón, entonces el rey mordisqueó su piel despacio, jugando a la vez con su miembro que se colocó, travieso, entre las carnosidades del otro. Le tomó la cadera de nuevo con ambas manos, recorrió su espalda con la lengua y lo penetró despacio. El maestro apretó los dientes mientras lanzaba exclamaciones entrecortadas, y escuchaba los sonidos que el futuro rey hacia, cada vez que movía su cuerpo para continuar con el acto. Y lo sintió. Volvió a percibir aquél calor que le emanaba desde el miembro hasta la parte baja del vientre, y que amenazaba por desbordarse; pero aún no… todavía era muy pronto…

Permitió que su mente viajara lejos para no terminar aún. Pensó en sus lecciones de esgrima…

-"… Milo…"

En los relatos de los antecesores reales que su padre se desvivía en hacerle saber…

-"… Milo…"

En aquellas pupilas verdi azulado que lo habían cautivado desde el primer momento…

-"Te quiero…"

… pertenecientes a su dueño… su mentor… a SU Camus…

Le oyó gritar de placer, mientras pronunciaba su nombre, mientras le decía aquello que a viva voz no se permitía confesar, ni mucho menos sentir. Le mordió la espalda al paso que se desbordaba dentro de esa estrecha entrada y gritaba, sin detenerse, sumergido en el torrente del placer…

Ni el mentor, ni él mismo tenían fuerzas. Sentía las piernas a punto de colapsar. Le permitió que se moviera, que lo dejara salir de aquél sitio que bien pudo haber convertido en su hogar, tan sólo para tomar asiento de nuevo en el sillón y jalar el aire que su amado secreto le robó.

Cuando todo terminó, a diferencia de la mayoría de los amantes, no pudieron quedarse a dormir juntos, pues se suponía que Milo estudiaba para aprender todo lo necesario para convertirse en rey. Se vistieron en silencio, compartiendo a veces sonrisas furtivas y alguno que otro beso si se tenían que cruzar para encontrar sus prendas.

-"Creo que esta es la clase que más me ha gustado."- Bromeó el peliazul, atándose el calzado. El maestro frunció el ceño.

-"Espero majestad que no esté planeando practicar esto, más pronto y más a menudo que el tema que hemos tratado toda la semana…"- Más que advertencia, pareciera una rabieta.

-"Descuida, Camus. Si quisiera hacerlo sabes que tengo al maestro perfecto para ello… siempre y cuando él cumpla mis demandas."- El otro arqueó una ceja.

-"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cuáles demandas?"

-"Quiero que dejes de decirme majestad o… todos esos… ¿cómo les dices? Bueno, quiero que me llames MILO, porque ese es mi nombre."- Su seriedad no dejaron duda a Camus de que esos eran sus verdaderos deseos. Le sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo.

-"Como gustes… Milo. Sólo si me prometes que puedo hacerlo siempre que estemos solos."

-"De acuerdo."

Por lo menos, mientras el rey no se enterara de su pequeña travesura, podrían continuar juntos siendo maestro y aprendiz…


End file.
